Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of a compact floribunda rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between two unnamed, non-patented seedlings created by the same inventor. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling (non-patented), by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 has deep yellow flowers, while the seed parent has soft yellow flowers.
2. xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 is lower, compact and more bushy in growth when compared to the seed parent.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent (non-patented), an unnamed seedling by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 flowers are a deep yellow flower color, whereas the pollen parent has soft yellow flowers.
2. xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 when grown as a pot plant has a longer shelf life than the pollen parent.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant yellow flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
4. Suitable characteristics for a pot plant cultivation.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULac003xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.